


Revival of the Light

by peachbun03



Series: Finn the Jedi [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Finn is a Jedi, Gen, Non-Canon Relationship, but they're trying, finn deserved better and we all know it, the main trio is an absolute mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachbun03/pseuds/peachbun03
Summary: FN-2187 over the course of his time serving the order starts to question his purpose in the grand scheme of things and after his encounter with the witty pilot Poe Dameron he makes a drastic decision that forever changes his life. And as he meets others such as Rey along his journey he discovers the path he was meant to follow.( AKA an au where Finn goes down the path of a Jedi )
Series: Finn the Jedi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819633
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

FN-2187 was a face of many hidden behind layers of white. No one sticks out, no one distinguished. Many identities hidden at once away from the world.

He doesn't know much of those from the outside of the facility, only what the order taught him to think of them. That those outside of their idea and message are an enemy. All his life his been constantly told that their enemy is in the wrong and must be eradicated to withhold peace. But this peace seems false somehow, and FN-2187 can feel that deep within his bones.

FN-2187 has seen the blood stained armor of his fellow soldiers. And he's seen the terror they have brought innocent people. So he stopped counting, he'd let the days just pass him by, because it was easier. Easier to ignore the anguished voices, lashing out in fear. To ignore the slick red that covers the hands of his peers, to ignore the paralyzed look of terror forever etched onto their faces. It was always easier to turn a blind eye to the suffering of others, to pretend that he was doing the right thing, but no words could ever truly convince him of that lie.

Good soldiers follow orders is something on the forefront of his mind on repeat. The fear of what they would do to him if spoke his mind outweighed that feeling of wrongness. That was until that one particular day when he was finally taken as one of many to secure important information from a settlement called Tuanul on the planet Jakku.

As they flew closer to their destination FN-2187 noticed that based on the lighting it seemed to be well past evening. Alongside with his fellow soldiers they flew in a deafening silence. Flying towards the planet that had information on their common enemy, Luke Skywalker. 

Now FN-2187 didn't actually know much about the man, only that he was said to be public enemy number one. That he was a threat to the world the first order was trying to build. FN-2187 didn't know exactly what they were trying to build, but he had orders to follow, and the first order knows what's best, right? Once again he got that feeling again, that something is absolutely wrong but he didn't get long to explore that feeling. They were landing and so he shoved that feeling deep inside. 

A multitude of lasers shot out into the air, and the soldiers ran closer and closer towards their target. Killing many in their wake. A large blast sounded in the distance, sending a few troopers flying through the air, dead on the spot. But he told himself to keep going forward because that was his job to do, something he had to do, but he came to an abrupt stop.

FN-2187 doesn't know how to describe the feeling in his chest, but he knew it hurt, it hurt so much, was this pain grief? He wasn't too sure as he hurried towards the dying form of another solider. They reached out towards him scraping at his helmet, leaving a huge streak of blood on it before the life left their body.

A couple of seconds past before FN-2187 finally stood. And inside he felt cold and alone and the sense of wrongness returned with vengeance. Finally, he looked around to see what was actually occurring around him. And finally he looked at the reality was living for what it is.

'This is wrong, this is all wrong,' his thoughts roared to life, and he felt sick, so sick to his stomach, there were bodies, so many bodies, and too much blood! What were they doing this wasn't the peace they taught him they were bringing, no NO! this was a massacre. 

Too much was happening at once too many shots pulled until there was a forced calm, one before a major storm. Once again FN-2187 fell into line, and watched as how many other soldiers pushed and shoved their captives to the center of their semicircle. They were to await orders from their superior. KYLO REN was what they called him, he was to give the final order.

"Stay here," one of his superiors told him. FN-2187 hesitated before joining a gap in the forming semicircle around the people that lived here. 

Hesistantly, he raised his gun towards them and felt even worse than before. His heart and mind were fighting one another, and of course both were apart of him, but which is the path he should follow. The one he wants to follow. The arrival of Kylo Ren interrupted his train of thought. He came down with a plume of smoke emitting from his ship, like a bringer of death. He then made his way towards the center of those gathered.

The presence of this man was so frightening that it sent a chill through FN-2187's spine. He has never seen Kylo Ren up close before, only from a distance, a far distance, one which he wish had at that moment. The air was silent, that everyone heard the crunch of the ground under the man's boots. The whimpers coming from the herded people seemed to amplify in volume with each step he took.

When he finally stopped two troopers came forward with an elderly man, who looked ragged with age. And yet he still had a bright fire in his eyes one that grew even when he was being dragged to meet Ren. Confusion filled inside of FN-2187, embedding itself alongside with his growing fear. Fear of what? he wasn't quite sure what to call it. But he knew that he wasn't sure about this situation, it all felt wrong.

FN-2187 turns his head to look at the old man who was glowering up at Ren's taller form, as if baiting him to attack. 

"You know why we're here don't you," The old man eyes narrowed and he continued to stare down at Ren's mask, "The map to Skywalker, you have it don't you." 

It wasn't a question, no, no it was confirmation that was what he came for. Something he already knew before his feet even touched the ground of this planet. The much older man chuckled, one that was dark and defiant. 

"In all my years, I have met plenty of people like you who want to snuff out the light of others." he quickly licked his lips before continuing, "I know your kind, and you know mine. I wouldn't dare give in to order of a petty child." 

The man continued to chuckle at Kylo Ren's expense, as the man underneath that mask started to shake in anger. 

It was strange it was as if FN-2187 could feel it radiating off of him, but that couldn't possible, it didn't make sense. Then in a fit of uncontrolled rage Ren lifted his lightsaber and slashed the man down, killing him on the spot.

Screams were heard from plenty of the captives, fearing for their lives, the lives of their friends and family. Then a blaster went off, one that didn't belong to any of the soldiers, one that was aimed at Kylo Ren. 

He stopped the blast in a show of power. FN-2187 turned and saw a young man holding the aforementioned blaster in the distance, he was sweating and looked quite nervous. With a show of Ren's hand the younger man who shot it was now frozen in place, with his signal. Two Soldiers ran up to get him. One punched him in the stomach, and when he doubled over they began to gran him along the ground. Kicking small bouts of sand in their wake. They pulled him until he was right in front of Kylo Ren and then forced him down onto his knees at the feet of the glowering figure before him. 

"Did the old man give it to you?" Ren demanded in a flat tone. 

The unknown man looked up and squinted his eyes, it was like the gears could be seen working inside of his head. "Ya know it's kinda hard to understand you with all that mask stuff going on." The younger man said jokingly while motioning a hand in front of his face, which did not garner any laughs. How he could even find the ability to joke like that in the face of danger, it was unknown. He continued afterwards after the short awkward pause," Besides, it's not my secret to tell." He said looking smug.

To be honest this new man intrigued FN-2187, because he not only is willingly trying to withold information from the first order. But he also tried to kill one of their superiors too. And he didn't know how to describe but he felt sense of rightness when he saw both the old man and the younger man fight back. 

"Search him." ordered Ren. his irritation could be heard in hid tone. The two troopers holding onto the younger man rummaged through all his pockets. Forced off his jacket and roughly shook it before throwing it harshly right back in his face. They couldn't seem to find what they needed anywhere on him. 

"There's nothing here sir." said one of the troopers hesitantly, as they both turned back to Ren. 

Ren's fist balled up tight in anger "Bring him on board," said Ren finally in a forced calm. And FN-2187 watched as they dragged this new man onto one of the ships, seemingly disappearing with him. 

He turned back to scene he was originally brought over to, and stared at the faces of the people they've surrounded. He started to shake uncontrollably, and couldn't keep his blaster straight.

"Open fire," said one of his commanding officers." 

And for the life of him FN-2187 couldn't take a shot. The others made plenty shots. Many screams were cut short. Too much blood was pooling out onto the ground and he still couldn't take a shot. He couldn't. Because good soldiers follow orders, and FN-2187 was not a good soldier.


	2. HEAVY HEARTS AND HEAVY MINDS

He couldn't breathe.

FN-2187 was having trouble drawing air back into his lungs. He felt like he was submerged underwater, that he couldn't reach the surface.

His breaths drew in more labored and harsh, while he moved quickly through the first order base. Looking for a secluded place.

He looked. And he looked again. Around multiple corners and doorways, twists and turns until he found what he was looking for, somewhere empty.

FN-2187 felt sick to his stomach. He swiftly removed his helmet and sweat poured down his face like a waterfall. He hoped that in this small space that he had claimed, that he would be able to once again catch his breath. 

But he knew he couldn't stay there for long, yet at the moment that didn't matter. It didn't even reach his mind, because right then his head felt like it was screwed on backward. All knotted up inside and contorted. Jumbled thoughts trickling out like he was a broken faucet. Nothing had made sense to him anymore. 

It was like his mind was shattered, and he felt like he was far gone from his reality. Because of an incoming realization for what his life in truth was, and it was daunting. But FN-2187 couldn't go through that right now, first, he had to calm down.

'In and out, in and out' he told himself as he slowly turned the helmet in his gloved hands. Moving without thinking, without a clear thought, he couldn't think straight.

He then stopped to stare at the red streak that now painted it, like some type omen. He let one of his hands hover over and slowly started to trace over it. From under the eyes towards slight above the brow. It was haunting to him, but he couldn't look away. He couldn't look away from the blood that he'd been marked with. The mark that now painted his helmet told a horrible truth. And the longer FN-2187 looked at it the faster the realization came to him. Until it's shadow was looming over him through the doorway

"Is there a problem here FN-2187?" A stern voice called out from behind him.

Holding in a yelp, FN-2187 fumbled with his helmet before successfully steadying it within his grasp. He then straightened his posture. He licked his lips. He was nervous. And kept his back turned to the new presence. He didn't need to turn to know who it was. Captain Phasma made sure that her voice was known to those under her especially.

"No Captain," He responded

"You will give your blaster over to be inspected." She said in a flat voice

FN-2187 shifted a little "Yes Captain."

"And who gave you permission to remove your helmet while on duty?"

"I," he gulped in some air," I apologize Captain." But he wasn't sorry, he wasn't. He didn't feel sorry, because he knew, he knew that he did nothing wrong.

A short but stiff silence filled the small space. Sweat was still pouring down FN-2187's face. He still felt sick. And he was still not thinking straight.

"I see," She started, "You will report to my division immediately. There will be no excuses for tardiness." She warned before turning away and trudging further down into the ship

At that moment FN-2187 made a choice that would forever change his life. And all he was thinking was that maybe his head was screwed on backward, as he left the small room with the marked helmet back onto his head.

************

Poe was NOT having a good day

And the thought of what happened the last couple of hours was making his blood boil. It was supposed to simple, an in and out type of mission. Get the map and then leave but then the first order showed up and made the mission 10x more complicated then it should've been.

'I hope BB-8 made it out safely' He thought in despair. At least he was able to get away.

If Poe had to honest though, he's surprised that he's still alive and that made him very suspicious of his captors. Or why he was being guarded while strapped to a chair, but he could tell it couldn't be good. It's wasn't like he couldn't do much anyway, he was sort of struggling to stay conscious.

It wasn't until Kylo Ren came into the room and focused on him that he started to go into a sluggish panic. 

And masked man began to speak," I didn't know we captured one of the best pilots in the resistance," Kylo said while slowly making his way inside of the room.

Poe stared him not liking where this may be going

" Are you...comfortable?" Kylo said.

Poe glared, "No."

Kylo stepped even closer towards Poe.

" I find it interesting that you were able to make it so far, even though it was useless in the end," He started. " Now, what did you do with the map?" Kylo demanded, his voice colored with an underlying anger.

And Poe simply stared at the other man's mask before he spat onto it. Poe then let a small vicious, but tired smirk grow onto his face.

"No, I think I'm good, I'm not as weak minded as you think."

"Is that so." Kylo stated

And through tired, confused eyes he saw Kylo raise his hand and that tiny short lived smirk slipped right off his face. All Poe felt at that moment was pain. 

Only pain.

So much pain.

Poe struggled to move, to make it stop, but it wasn't enough to stop the prodding that Kylo making to his mind. He tried so hard to keep him out, but he couldn't, he couldn't no matter how hard he squirmed or shouted. Because unlike Kylo he had no means to protect himself.

He started to see flashes of memories, as the Kylo invaded and his mind and took away his privacy. Just to get what he wanted.

What felt hours, when it was only minutes Kylo finally stopped.

" A droid.... interesting..." Was all Kylo said before he swiftly left the room.

And Poe felt ashamed of himself like he let all his friends down. But it wasn't his fault, he didn't do anything wrong. Poe didn't give that information up willingly but had his mind forced into. A space that should've been wholly his was violated. 

Poe sat back into his seat dejected, panting and covered in sweat. He glanced over at his guards, and inwardly sighed, and hoped that he'll get out of here in one piece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me a while to update, I was struggling with how to write the second part of the chapter and ended up getting caught up with other stuff. :')
> 
> Constructive criticism is very much encouraged.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that I had a little while, about what if Finn became a Jedi, and then it became a whole reimagining of the star wars sequel trilogy. There will be relationships but they're not the forefront of the work as of right now so they're not tagged/  
> Also, I don't often share my fic ideas so constructive criticism is very much welcome because I really wanna bring my ideas to life and want to know if there are things that I could improve on.


End file.
